海防隊碼頭
}} The Coast Guard Pier is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The pier was used by the United States Coast Guard prior to the Great War. It had just intercepted a shipment of smuggled chems when the bombs fell.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 370CASE 578-Tf: Doe Trafficking Logs: OBJECT: 120x units of injectable drug, stamped with seal "Property of Chase R&D" Layout This location has two buildings: the main building and a small guard tower next to the river. There are also a couple of trailers. To the north there is a crashed Vertibird, and in the river next to the guard tower there is a sunken ship. Inside the main building there are two floors. On the first floor, one will find the evidence lockup and one cell. Inside the evidence lockup there is quite a bit of ammo and Buffout. There are three safes, two in the lockup room in the basement, and one upstairs (middle floor depending on which entrance is taken) near the southwest corner in an area that looks like the office area. One of the trailers is locked and trapped, but can be disarmed through the back window. 值得注意的物品 * 海防隊牢房鑰匙在旁邊墜毀的垂直飛行機，駕駛艙的提箱內。用來解鎖海防隊建築地下的牢房。 * 海防隊保管庫密碼在碼頭前的沉船內，要潛進去駕駛艙，提箱內。用來解鎖牢房旁邊的證據室終端。 * 驚世奇譚第2期在海防隊建築的牢房馬桶上。如果沒鑰匙也可以透過駭入同區的終端解鎖。 * 艾迪·溫特全像卡帶9在建築二樓的保險櫃上。 * 核口可樂櫻桃味在屋頂的桌上。 * 迷你核彈一樣在屋頂上。 * 證據室裡面有很多的霰彈和308子彈。 * 稀有的垃圾物品品脫玻璃杯在屋頂上。 * A Vault-Tec lunchbox can be found in an overturned baby carriage near some bushes, southeast of the road. 相關任務 * Kidnapping - Super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * 遲來的復仇 - 這裡可以找到其中一卷艾迪·溫特全像卡帶。 * Cleansing the Commonwealth - possible radiant location. * Quartermastery - possible radiant location. * Randolph Safehouse - possible radiant location. * Greenskins - possible radiant location. Notes * There is an assault rifle located on the right hand side in the cockpit of the destroyed Vertibird. It can be acquired by jumping towards the front of the Vertibird and looking at it, or by throwing a well-aimed grenade to move it from its original location. When travelling with Dogmeat, it is possible that he will find and bring this weapon to the Sole Survivor. * There's an armor workbench in the locked and trapped trailer and a weapons workbench in the trailer closest to the pier. * The holding cell features clean, Vault-style beds. Appearances The Coast Guard Pier appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery CoastGuardPier-Fallout4.jpg|Front CoastGuardPier-Back-Fallout4.jpg|Rear FO4 Astoundingly Awesome Tales in Coast Guard Pier.png|Astoundingly Awesome Tales FO4 Coast Guard Pier Mini Nuke.jpg|Mini nuke on the roof FO4 Eddie Winter holotape 9 in Coast Guard Pier.png|Eddie Winter holotape 9 FO4 Coast Guard Pier storage.png|Storage FO4 Coast Guard Pier exterior 1.png|Mini nuke FO4 Coast Guard pier jail key.png|Footlocker containing the jail key FO4 Coast guard lockup password 1.png|Ship containing the lockup password FO4 Coast guard lockup password 2.png|Footlocker containing the lockup password Coast Guard Pier Lunchbox.png|Vault-Tec lunchbox location References en:Coast Guard Pier fr:Ponton des Gardes-côtes pt:Píer da Guarda Costeira ru:Пирс береговой охраны uk:Пірс берегової охорони Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations